Just Another Xiaolin Showdown Next Generation Fic
by Call the Winds
Summary: All of the Shen Gong Wu have suddenly seperated and won't be activating for another 20 years! Time to call in the next generation of dragons! Cowritten by Andrew.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The night was a dark tapestry of shadows that was dropped upon the world and the stars twinkled and shined like spilled glitter. The Xiaolin warriors were on the back of their dragon friend Dojo, and they all were relieved to an extent for one reason: they had just won their last showdown; they had just found their last shen gong wu.

Omi, Clay, Kimiko and Raimundo were all marveling at the last shen gong wu that Omi held in his tiny hands- the Spiral of Demons (as seen in my other story). They had fought a fierce race to climb a tree against Katnappe. But it was finally over. They had won their final shen gong wu and their mission to protect the world was over.

"So, it's over then?" asked Kimiko, who was staring at the crescent moon that seemed to hang by a thread over the earth.

"I guess so." said Rai.

Then Clay spoke up.

"You know…I reckon I'll miss those showdowns and those races to find it and those times when we won and lost." said Clay.

"It's like that most sad saying…you don't know what you have till the cloud starts to fall…then it creates fog!"

Everyone was silent after that, and then Rai coughed.

"I think what the little guy's tryin' to say is that 'you don't know what got till it's gone'.

When they got to the temple, Dojo turned back to regular size and the dragons raced to the vault to put the final shen gong wu inside.

Each dragon was regretting that they ever won the wu, because no matter how much they tried to deny it, they were really going to miss protecting the world from evil and looking and fighting for shen gong wu. They knew that they were going to miss it, but they did not know what was going to happen after they put the final wu in the vault- would they continue to train at the temple? Or would they separate and go back to the homes they originally came from? (If they had a home to begin with…)

Nobody knew and nobody was going to know until they put the final wu into the vault. And that's exactly why Omi hesitated.

"What're you waitin' for, buckaroo?" asked Clay gently, even though he already knew what was on Omi's mind. "Is something wrong?"

Omi sighed. "It's just…if we put the final wu back in its place…what will become of us? What's the point of our journey if we don't have a purpose for traveling?"

Everyone was quiet when Omi said that, until Rai broke the silence again.

"Well, we've still got Chase Young to defeat! And Wuya and Jack probably have new tricks up their sleeves." said Raimundo encouragingly.

Omi smiled. "You are most correct, Raimundo. Maybe we have something to travel for on this journey after all!"

As Omi set the shen gong wu in the vault and closed it, the dragons heard a cry in the distance.

"NO! DO NOT PUT THAT SHEN GONG WU IN!"

It was Master Fung, who was racing to the vault with a bunch of other warriors of the temple.

"What's wrong, Master Fung?" asked Kimiko, who was as bewildered as the rest of the dragons.

Master Fung was panting like crazy and breathing as heavily as the Two Ton Tunic! Then, between breaths, he finally talked.

"If you put the shen gong wu in the vault, it will-"

But he was cut off when a great explosion shattered the shen gong wu vault. Splashes and waves of blue light encircled the fallen vault and the shen gong wu were all inside a circling void that soon exploded and made the shen gong wu fly to all of the corners of the earth.

All of the people at the temple were dumbstruck and they were also dazed and confused.

"Okay, is it just me or did all our shen gong wu just scatter to all of the corners of the earth?" asked Kimiko, too puzzled to be fuming in anger.

Master Fung hit his head and massaged his temples.

"Oh, this is very bad."

"What happened, Master?" asked Omi, tugging at Master Fung's pants.

Master Fung put his hands in his sleeves and explained the event in careful wording.

"You see young dragons, the shen gong wu only act like this on a certain day. That is the Day of Seperation, which is today. If all of the shen gong wu are collected together in one place on this day, then the shen gong wu will spread to all corners of the earth and will not activate for about 15 to 20 years."

All of the dragon's mouths dropped.

"You're saying that we won't be able to re-locate the shen gong wu for another 20 YEARS! WE'LL HAVE TO JUST WAIT!" screamed Raimundo, his shriek echoing throughout the temple. Master Fung cleaned his ears with his finger and managed to remain calm.

"Yes, Raimundo. That is exactly what you will have to do…wait."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Xiaolin Temple, China

Rain pelted on the roof of the Xiaolin temple and the sun was hidden in a mass of grey clouds, sending raindrops flying down to earth under a veil of darkness. The wind made the leaves and branches sway, but the trees stood proudly in their place. Centering his energy, Shui was getting into a crane stance and jumping from one pole of bamboo to another, jumping and landing gracefully on the tips of his shoes. Rain beat down on him and dripped off of his red Xiaolin robes and bald, yellow head that resembled his father's. Shui looked almost like a carbon copy of his dad, except for the fact that that his eyes were brown and not black, a trait he inherited from his late mother. With his eyes closed, he jumped to another bamboo pole, and flipped in the air while going to another. Suddenly, he heard a call in the distance.

"Shui!" yelled his father's voice from inside.

"Yes, Father?" said Shui, leaping from his perch at the bamboo pole and running over to the temple where his father, Omi, was standing. Since Shui was born, Omi had not given up practicing martial arts, but he was a little out of practice with his element. Omi put his hand on Shui's soaked shoulder.

"Shui, I am most concerned for your health, my son. If you stay outside in this weather, you could catch a freeze!"

Shui looked up at his father with pleading eyes. "But if I do not practice, how will I become a great Dragon of the Water?"

"That time will come later, Shui. But right now, we have to focus on getting you dried up." said a voice behind them. Shui and Omi whirled around and saw Master Fung walking towards them with his cane.

"Master!" said Shui warmly as he ran up to his master and walked beside him.

Master Fung looked up at the sky and squinted his eyes. "I'm sensing that something is not quite right."

"What do you mean, Master?" asked the adult Omi.

Master Fung would not take his eyes off of the dark, grey sky. "How long has it been since the shen gong wu had separated?"

Omi calculated the information in his head and his face brightened. "To this day, it has been twenty years."

Master Fung patted Shui on the head. "This is your lucky day, young warrior. You get to meet some new people."

Shui beamed and his energy level increased ten fold.

"Really? Who are they? When are they coming? Will they be my friends?" he asked eagerly, nearly jumping with excitement.

Shui stopped attacking his master with so many questions when Master Fung held up his palm to Shui and silenced him. "Be patient, young monk. Your questions will be answered in time."

"Who are these people that Shui will meet?"

Master Fung looked at his pupil and smiled. "It's time to call in some old friends of yours, Omi."

Bailey Ranch, San Antonio, Texas

Fifteen year old Brendan Bailey was on a mission. A very dangerous mission that needed precise timing and total focus. A mission that needed to be done in secret, so that nobody would see him do it. He needed to be stealthy and quiet and fast, categories that he had some trouble in, but he would manage. Two bright blue eyes showed from his straw blonde bangs, his head topped with a cowboy hat identical to his father's, as he sighted his target- his father's barbecued chicken wing, which was on the table. Brendan had not eaten breakfast this morning because he and his father, Clay, were on a cattle drive and he was starving. There was almost nothing in the fridge and he didn't feel much like a peanut butter sandwich, so…he would have to steal his father's lunch instead. His stomach growled and Brendan put his hand on it.

"Easy…you'll get your lunch right about…NOW!"

At that instant, Brendan Bailey dashed from the hallway and felt his stomach churn with hunger and guilt for stealing his father's food. Then he hesitated when his face was inches above the plate.

"_I-Is this right?" _he asked himself.

Well, of course not! But I'm starving! Aw, why not? Daddy will understand…

Brendan then picked up the chicken wing and opened his mouth to stick it in, but then he heard footsteps and then a low, gruff voice saying: "Brendan, what're you doing?"

Clay Bailey, whose blue eye saw Brendan holding something behind his back while the other eye was hidden under his bangs. Clay could tell immediately from Brendan's uneasy glance that he was hiding something.

"Brendan, what's behind your back?"

Brendan's eyes widened and he stepped away from his father, who was circling around him like a vulture, trying to see what was behind Brendan's back.

"I-I'm not hiding anything, Daddy!"

Clay chuckled and he smiled warmly. "Yes you are! Just show me what it is. I won't be mad."

Brendan looked at his father in disbelief. He was almost expecting his father to be like his grandfather, who would stare you down and force you to say what you were hiding, and then when he found it, he would severely punish you. But Brendan had forgotten that his father was nothing like that.

Sighing, and looking down, Brendan pulled the chicken wing out from behind his back and showed it to Clay.

"I was hungry…" he grumbled, closing his eyes and tensing his muscles. He knew that his Daddy was nothing like his Grandpa, but he was just as unpredictable.

But when he opened one eye, Clay had Brendan in a head lock and gave him a small noogie. Brendan laughed and cried out for help for the fun of it, and then Clay released him.

"I don't care about no durn chicken wing! Take it fur all I care."

Clay ruffled Brendan's hair when he took off his hat, then he put it back on and walked out of the kitchen. Brendan then sat at the table and ate the chicken wing, thinking about his Daddy and how spontaneous he was.

Pedrosa Mansion, Tokyo

"I'm home, Mom!" called fourteen year old Holly Pedrosa, who opened the large door to her home with her backpack drawn on her shoulders. Her mother, Kimiko, was racing down the stairs to embrace her daughter. Kimiko had inherited the Tohomiko Electronic Industries and was now as filthy rich as she was before. She had also maintained a skinny shape after giving birth to fraternal twins. Raimundo was a tester for the company that Kimiko ran. Holly had a sister named Alex, but Holly looked more like Kimiko than Raimundo, and it was reversed for Alex- if she didn't have black hair, she would've been the completely accurate girl version of her father. The two girls were also total opposites- Holly was a girly girl and a little preppy, always worrying about her appearance and talking on her cell. Alex on the other hand was a stereotypical punk. She liked to roller blade and was always blasting her stereo to alternative rock and metal. Even though they were opposites, they were inseparable and had a strong friendship.

"How was school today?" asked Kimiko, looking into her daughter's oceanic eyes.

"It was alright."

Raimundo then appeared and asked Holly if she wanted to play Goo Zombies 10, but she turned him down politely. Rai shrugged, but then he noticed that something was amiss, out of place.

Rai looked behind Holly and looked out the door, looking for his other daughter. Alex usually came home with Holly.

"Holly? Where's your sister?"

Holly got a glass of milk from the fridge and poured it in a glass.

"Huh? Oh! She cut class to go to the skate park again."

Holly squeaked and cupped her hands over her mouth. She could not believe herself! She just ratted her sister out! Raimundo's jaw dropped and Kimiko's eyes widened to the size of cocker spaniels.

"She WHAT!" yelled Rai, but he was nothing compared to the shriek of Kimiko, who was now fuming in anger with her other daughter. Kimiko could have honestly blown the roof off of the house with her shriek alone.

"AAAALLLLEEEXXXXX!"

Alex Pedrosa had not heard her mother's shriek, because she was at the skate park as Holly had revealed and was currently grinding a rail at the sidelines. Her friends were skating with her, trailing behind her when she decided to go into the bowl and ride the sides. Her emerald eyes were bright and carefree, as she thought that nothing could go wrong. Until…

Not looking in front of her, Alex was laughing at a friend of hers named Suichi, who fell but she then crashed into something hard. Rubbing her head and looking up, she realized that she ran into a person. She got up and still not looking in front of her, expecting it was a kid.

"Hey! Watch where you're goin- ipe!"

The 'ipe' was due to the fact that Alex was not face to face with a kid, but her own mother. Kimiko's hands were on her hips and her angry blue eyes were staring deep within Alex's green ones.

"Um…what's up?" asked Alex sheepishly, preparing for the worst. Kimiko took a deep breath in and then she sort of…exploded.

"What's up? WHAT'S UP! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S UP, YOU LITTLE CLASS CUTTER! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH! LET'S GO!"

She pulled Alex by her ear and she heard the sound of Alex going 'ow' every time she took a step. Alex's friends were laughing in the distance and Alex was flustered. When they stepped into the limo, Alex got a lecture on how she shouldn't cut class, but of course, she wasn't listening.

"If you hate it so much, then why don't you just sell me to a circus?" grumbled Alex, resting her cheek on her hand.

"You're not your father. And no sarcastic remarks."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

  
Pedrosa Mansion, Tokyo

Alex collapsed on her bed, beaten down by lectures and her ear throbbed from her mother tugging at it so hard. She glanced at her nightstand and read the bright red lights of her alarm clock (which she broke the snooze button off of by pressing it so much…) that read 4:15 pm. So much more time left in the day…so much time to go skating and she was stuck at home for the next month. Joy.

Then, she heard the door creak open and her instincts made her jump up and stand. But it was only her father, Raimundo.

"Hey." he said calmly.

"Sup." Alex said in a tone that clearly stated 'leave me alone'.

Raimundo sat by Alex and signaled that it was time for HIS little 'talk'.

"Don't get TOO upset with yourself, Alex. I would've done the same thing; in fact, I DID do the same thing."

Alex looked up in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Well, yeah." said Rai, giving a small shrug. "I used to get out of martial arts class all the time. So now you know where you get it from."

Alex gave a small smile.

"But just because I did it doesn't mean its right. School's important, no matter how much you hate it. It's like that old story I used to tell you when you were a kid. Do you remember?"

"Yeah. It was that story with that kid and how he turned to the dark side just because he didn't like the good side cause it was too much work. Then he learned his lesson and realized that good was the side where he really belonged."

"Exactly. It's just like the story. So don't beat yourself up. And don't cut anymore classes." he said ruffling Alex's thick, black hair.

"Okay." she said smiling.

Raimundo nodded and left the room, leaving Alex to look out the window and stare at the clouds.

Bailey Ranch, San Antonio, Texas

Clay walked down the hallway and then he heard the phone ring. Then he entered the kitchen where Brendan was eating the chicken wing.

"Howdy." he said while picking up the phone. Omi's voice rang out through the receiver.

"How are you, my friend Clay?"

"Omi? Is that really you?"

"Yes."

Clay was holding his head with his gloved head and his visible blue eye was bulging in surprise and he laughed in disbelief as Brendan was cocking his eyebrow and was wondering who was on that phone that made his Daddy so happy.

"I can't believe it's really you! What has it been, like, fifteen years?"

"Indeed my friend, Clay. Way too long. But I come not to greet, but to report."

"What do you mean?"

"I have come from a message from Master Fung. He fears that there is evil at work now that the shen gong wu are going to be active. We need all the help we can get."

Clay's expression turned from glad to dead serious. "I'll be there right away!"

"Master Fung said that he doesn't want you to help, but he wants to train your son."

"My son?" asked Clay looking at Brendan who was still chewing on the wing, completely unaware that Clay was about to make a decision that would change his life forever.

"D-Does he really think he's ready?"

"Yes, Clay. Your son is fifteen now. That was about the time when you started going to the temple. Remember? Trust me, he's ready."

Clay nodded and agreed to bring Brendan to the temple. When he hung up the phone, he walked over to Brendan who was done with the chicken wing.

"Wooo-ee! That was the best durn chicken wing I've had in a while. What's wrong, Daddy?" he asked when Clay sat down across from him with a serious look on his face.

"Brendan, do you remember those old fairy tales I used to tell you about the mystical items called shen gong wu and the Xiaolin dragons of the elements?"

"Yeah! I remember! I kinda miss those stories…you ended that series with the Spiral of Demons story."

Clay nodded and looked at the floor. "Well…they're real."

There was a long pause until Brendan had time to take in Clay's words. "Say what?"

"Shen gong wu are real, Brendan. So are the elemental dragons. In fact, I used to be one of them."

Brendan's jaw dropped. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're saying that all those stories…all those showdowns…actually happened to YOU?"

"Well…yeah. I was the Dragon of Earth. My friend Omi was the Dragon of Water, Kimiko was the Dragon of Fire and Raimundo was the Dragon of Wind."

"So all those people that I thought you made up…they're real? Even the little gecko buckaroo?"

"Yeah. And he's a dragon, not a gecko. Master Fung wants you to join the temple and become the new Dragon of Earth. You're going to have to journey for shen gong wu too, with a bunch of my friend's kids."

Clay stood up and waited for a few minutes to let his son analyze the situation.

"So…I'm gonna train at the temple and become a monk too?"

"Yep, at least that's what I reckon."

"AWSOME!" shouted Brendan, throwing his arms up in the air.

"So we're going to China?" asked Brendan eagerly.

"Looks like it. You better pack your stuff. I'll leave a note for Grandpa."

Without a second's deliberation, Brendan dashed off of the chair and raced down the hallway to get to his room, where he furiously packed for his first journey out of the country…or anywhere for that matter…

Pedrosa Mansion, Tokyo

Raimundo went back to the kitchen to get a drink after mentally patting himself on the back for giving Alex a successful talk without lecturing her. Just then, the phone rang.

"Hmm…wonder who that could be…"

He picked up the phone and answered it and realized it was Clay's voice.

"Clay? Is that really you? How've you been, man?"

Clay was on the other side of the conversation, calling while Brendan was packing like he had ten cups of coffee.

"I've been alright. Listen, Master Fung told me to tell you that the shen gong wu are going to activate and we need your kids to be the new dragons to defend the world."

"Wait, you mean the twins? Be the new dragons of Fire and Wind?"

"Yeah, that's what I reckon. I have a feeling that Jack and Wuya are going to come back too."

Rai nodded. "Should we bring the kids to the temple?"

"That's what I'm doing."

"Alright. I'll meet you at the temple, then?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Then Rai hung up the phone, and their conversation ended. Kimiko then appeared and asked Raimundo who was on the phone.

"It was Clay. I don't know what happened exactly, but Master Fung wants the kids to go to the temple. He thinks that the shen gong wu will activate soon."

Kimiko put her hands on her hips. "Well, it's about time! How long has it been, twenty years?"

"Yeah. But…do you think they're ready for this?"

Kimiko put a hand on Rai's shoulder. "Rai, they were our age when we came to the temple. The twins will be fine. Are Omi's kid and Clay's kid going too?"

"Yeah."

"Well then there you go! Don't worry, Rai. They'll be fine."

Rai nodded and smiled. Then he put his hands to his mouth to amplify his voice.

"Alex! Holly! Come here for a second!"

Holly was listening to her mp3 player, but when she heard her father's voice, she raced down the stairs and was in the kitchen without a moment's notice. Alex on the other hand was waiting until Kimiko called twice and then threatened to put one extra month on her grounding because she really wasn't in the mood with dealing with her parents. But after that, Alex was in the kitchen like a snap of the fingers.

"What's up, Dad?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, why did you call us in here?" said Holly.

Rai took a breath while Holly and Alex sat down.

"Holly, Alex...we have something to tell you…something really important."

"Okay…" said Alex with a confused look in her eyes.

"Your mother and I used to be…Xiaolin Warriors. Well, not just ANY Xiaolin Warriors…we were chosen by fate to be the dragons of the elements. There were dragons of Water, Earth, Fire and Wind. Your mother and I were Fire and Wind. Anyway, we used to have battles, or showdowns over mystical items called shen gong wu. And now…it's YOUR turn to be the dragons of Fire and Wind."

The room was silent for a while, but then Alex broke the silence. "So…you're saying that WE have to fight god-knows-what to get these 'mystical items'? Isn't there something called government officials?"

"Well, yeah, but you watch TV. They're not any more help in saving the world there than they are here."

"But why are we fighting for these items in the first place?" asked Holly.

"Because! Evil villans out there are going to use their power to rule the world!" said Rai waving his arms up and down.

"Like who? I'm not scared." said Alex.

"Well, there's Jack and Wuya, Panda Bubba, Katnappe, Tubbimura and…Chase Young (even though he's not after shen gong wu, but world domination.)" said Kimiko.

There was another long pause. "So...how are we going to defeat these people? We don't even know Kung Fu!" said Alex.

"That's why you're going to train at the temple. To learn the Xiaolin martial arts. You guys had better get packing now. We've wasted enough time as it is."

"Wait! How long are we going to stay at this temple?" asked Alex.

"Years and years. Why?" said Rai.

Alex beamed and threw her arms in the air. "NO MORE SCHOOL! SCORE!"

Kimiko smirked. "Oh no, little missy. It's WAY harder than school. You and Holly will go though regular academics at the temple too…but _in Chinese!_"

Alex paled and put her arms down. "I spoke too soon…"

Xiaolin Temple, China

Omi and Shui were in the courtyard eagerly awaiting the arrival of the new and old dragons.

"Father, I cannot wait to show my new friends around the temple and teach them martial arts!"

Omi smiled. "I cannot wait for the arrival of them either. It has been so long since I have seen my friends."

Master Fung walked by on his cane. "I am also eagerly awaiting the arrival of the dragons and their children."

All of a sudden, Shui started to point to the sky. "Father! What is that?"

Omi and Master Fung looked up and smiled in joy when they saw a jet plane land in the courtyard. "Look, Shui! Your new friends are here!"

When the jet landed, out stepped Raimundo, Kimiko, Holly and Alex. When Holly and Alex stepped off of the plane, they were staring in awe at the temple and its structure. They were gazing at the room and then they tagged behind their parents when they were done looking at the temple. Omi and Raimundo gave each other knuckles and Kimiko gave him a hug.

"Oh, it's been so long, Omi!" said Kimiko.

"TOO long, Kimiko my friend."

Shui had ducked behind Omi's legs because he was shy and he took an occasional peek, then he returned to the safety of his father's garments. He was very excited to make friends with Kimiko and Raimundo's daughters, but he was also very nervous.

"This is my son, Shui." said Omi, pulling to the side and breaking Shui's grip on his pants. Shui was then standing in front of Kimiko and Raimundo.

"H-Hello!" said Shui nervously.

"AW! He's so cute! He looks just you, Omi!" exclaimed Kimiko.

Shui blushed. "Y-You think I'm cute?"

Kimiko smiled and nodded. Shui looked at the ground. "Why thank you, kind stranger!"

"Call me Mrs. Pedrosa."

Omi looked behind Kimiko and Raimundo and saw Holly and Alex.

"Hello. My name is Omi. What're your names? Are you the children of Raimundo and Kimiko?"

"Yes, we are. I'm Holly and that's my sister Alex." said Holly pointing to Alex.

"Sup?" said Alex.

"Nice to meet you, Holly and Alex." said Omi bowing.

Holly returned the bow and elbowed Alex in the ribs when she didn't.

"What was that for!"

"For not bowing back! Don't you have any manners?"

Alex scoffed. "You're just jealous 'cause I'm older than you!"

"Oh, by what, five seconds!" Holly's words were lined with venom in her voice.

"Yeah, by five seconds! I got to see the world five seconds before you and let me tell you it was a GREAT five seconds that YOU MISSED!" screamed Alex.

"Girls, please don't fight." said Kimiko, messaging her temples.

Shui looked into the distance and started to jump up and down.

"Oh! Look! Our final new friend is here!" he said excitedly, brushing off his nervousness like dust on his robe.

A pick-up truck parked outside of the temple and out stepped two cowboys, one smaller than the other. They walked to the temple and all of the older dragon's expressions brightened.

"Clay!" all of the old dragons shouted with joy as they ran up to Clay and Brendan. Clay high-fived Rai, knuckled Omi and Kimiko got another bear hug.

"It's so great to see you again!" exclaimed Kimiko, letting go of Clay's grasp. She turned to Brendan. "Is this your son?"

Brendan smiled and waved. "Brendan's my name."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Brendan. My name is Omi." said Omi bowing. Brendan returned the bow.

When the older dragons were talking and catching up with each other, Brendan walked over to the group of new dragons in his own curiosity.

Shui, Alex and Holly were standing in silence until Brendan, who towered over them in height, came into the scene.

"Howdy!" he said cheerfully. "I'm Brendan. Do you guys have names?"

"Well, I'm Holly, that monk guy over there is Shui and that's my moronic, class-cutting sister, Alex." said Holly.

"Hey! Watch it, LITTLE sis!" Alex said, exercising the word 'little'.

"BY…FIVE…SECONDS!" shrieked Holly.

The twins were glaring daggers at each other for the first time in a while, and Brendan immediately got himself involved…which was probably not a good idea.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, there partners!" said Brendan, putting his arms outstretched in between the two feuding siblings.

"Can't you two just respect each other and not fight?" he asked nicely.

"Respect this!" said Alex.

Brendan felt a tug at his pants, and then when he looked down, he realized what Alex had done…

"No way!" said Rai dropping his jaw to the floor.

"ALEX!" screeched Kimiko.

When Shui and Holly started laughing, Brendan blushed and pulled his pants back up. Alex had just given him a rip down.

Shui, Holly and Alex would not stop laughing, Brendan would not stop blushing and Master Fung, who was watching in the distance, covered his eyes in shame.


End file.
